


Fun and Games

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [20]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: The Ghost of Christmas (Ghosts TV 2019), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Kitty makes a request
Series: January Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 13





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'tremble'

‘Alison! Alison!’

‘Yes, Kitty?’ Alison answered, turning to look at the excitable ghost.

‘We’ve all been having a lot of fun playing that Twist It game you got Pat for Christmas, and I simply adore playing hide and seek with Mary, but I was just wondering… do you know any other games we might play? I do love to learn a new game.’

‘Of course, Kitty,’ Alison smiled, glad for a request that was relatively simple compared to some of the ghosts’ demands.

When a few new boxes of board games appeared a week later, Kitty was over the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
